Joakim Hellstrand
Joakim Hellstrand, under the username Rythian, is a Content Producer for the Yogscast. On his YouTube channel, you can discover lengthy quality let's plays of various games. The games that Rythian is best known for playing and loving are the BioShock 2 and BioShock Infinite series, Dishonored and World of Warcraft. Rythian is also known for his Minecraft series with Zoey, Blackrock Chronicle. Yogscast Website Summary A rugged barbarian from the north, Rythian adds a certain level of Swedish flair to the otherwise primarily UK-based Yogscast crew. Known for his popular Blackrock Chronicles series and his tendency to get highly into character in story-based games, he’s made a place for himself among the Yogscast fandom. Trivia *Rythian's username comes from a story he once wrote. *Rythian's old Minecraft skin was of a wizard from Magicka. *Rythian is red/green colour blind. *Rythian enjoys writing. Some of his writings can be read here. *Rythian's favourite type of cake is Kladdkaka. *Rythian's favourite films are The Prestige, Memento, The Cabin in the Woods, The Matrix, and Terminator 2. *Rythian prefers Pepsi to Coca-Cola. *Rythian is around 6 feet, 3 inches tall (191 cm).https://twitter.com/iamrythian/status/264744345385697280 *Rythian's favourite mythical creature is a phoenix. *Rythian's top 5 favourite video games are Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Dishonored, Heroes of Might and Magic III, Planescape: Torment, and World of Warcraft. *Rythian prefers the PS4 to Xbox One. *Rythian's dream car is a black Aston Martin DB9. *Rythian has a crush on Empress Theodora I, as revealed in his Swedish Space Race series of Civilization V *Rythian comes from Skåne in Sweden. *He announced his middle name is Tobias on the February 1st 2016 World of Warcraft stream with Ravs. *Rythian has an intense rivalry with Sjin during their GTA V games, or anyone else who decides to troll the rest of the match should they fall behind. In addition, he seems to have little patience for the stupidity that occassionally befalls his fellow content creators, most notablely Sjin. In short, Rythian simply does not seem to like Sjin's trolling. Notable Quotes *"Hello, I am Rythian and this is..." *"...because why not?" *"Oh, snappity snap!" *"OWNED!" *"I am your worst nightmare!" *"Well, this is my land. Time to make it my bitch." *"Christ on a bike!" *"It's fine." *"Fair enough." *"Zoey, there's no magic alarms." *"We're going to have a serious talk later." *"Sjin! You little bastard!" *"Harsh words! Harsh words from a man in a melon suit!" *"Oh well..." *"What's the point?" *"Brilliant." *"Zoey is crazy, but she is my type of crazy." *"Oh, crap!" *"You are the worst." *"Why does this always happen to me?" *"FFFFFFFUCK YOU SJIN!" Links *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *YouTube (3) *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Twitch *Reddit *Subreddit *Spreadshirt *Store *Google+ (1) *Google+ (2) *Google+ (3) Gallery Rythiannew.jpeg|Rythian's first Yogscast avatar. Joakim Hellstrand.png|Rythian's second Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTRythian3.png|Rythian's third Yogscast avatar. Rythianava.png|Rythian avatar by Reiu. images-7.jpeg|Rythian's previous YouTube avatar. Rythian.jpg|Rythian's coat of arms. Yogscast zoey rythian and teep.png|Zoey's concept art for her, Teep's, and Rythian's Tekkit Rebirth skins. Rythian twitch.tv.png Rythian Cartoon.jpg|Rythian as he appears in Minecraft Christmas. JoakimHellstrandTwitterAvatar.png|Rythian's current Twitter avatar. References Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Rythian Category:Content Producers